


（授翻）雾里看花，水中望月

by flyingmax



Series: Savior Of The Broken, The Beaten, And The Damned [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little bit anyway, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, HYDRA is Stupid, Homophobic Language, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, M/M, No Angst, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, One Shot, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Scary Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, kidnapped steve, like one word
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 绝大多数人都没料到Steve会和Bucky在一起，可这也不能怪他们吧？一个病恹恹、脾气又臭又硬的小混球和一个高大阴郁神秘男…？这种组合实在不多见。不过看似不搭，并不代表他们二人不会为彼此赴汤蹈火呀。Or：五次Bucky为Steve出头，一次Steve摆平一切~





	（授翻）雾里看花，水中望月

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUnicorn/gifts).
  * A translation of [From The Outside Looking In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990437) by [BlackUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUnicorn/pseuds/BlackUnicorn). 

> Hi，大伙儿国庆快乐！！！  
终于把这一系列的最后一篇弄完PO上来了，让大家久等了，请尽情赏看，并不吝留言和Kudo。爱你们！！！

1.  
Gerry Milton是布鲁克林区一家规模不大的拳击俱乐部的老板。这是他的家族生意，是他祖父在上世纪三十年代（1930s）时创建的，之后便交到了Gerry的老爸手上，现在Gerry又接过来继续经营，而Gerry则希望他的儿子有一天能从他手上接过这家拳馆。这里最吸引人的就是那种融洽和谐的气氛。Gerry认识来这里练拳的每一个人，会不时与他们闲聊几句，有时也会一起出去喝上几杯，来这里的虽然都是些粗人，但脾气秉性都还不错。

所以，当有一天一个叫Steve Rogers的年轻人来到拳馆时，他真的是挺惊讶的。这个瘦小枯干的小个子，仿佛一阵风都能把他吹飞了。他的鼻梁似乎断过很多次，而且嘴唇也好像老是破的。

因此在头一次练拳的时候，Gerry刻意对他手下留情来着，结果Steve Rogers当着所有人的面让Gerry结结实实的碰了个大头钉子，同时也向所有人言明，他讨厌被人当宝贝似的供着。Steve当然成不了职业拳手，可他也并非羸弱无助。他虽然瘦小，但拳头的劲道却不小，而且也挺能扛揍，即便被打倒在地，他也能咬着牙很快爬起来。仅凭这一点，Gerry就挺佩服他的。

然而三不五时的，就会有一个跟Steve有着天壤之别的男人陪他来拳馆。别看Rogers一副面黄肌瘦的样子，他的朋友可是虎背熊腰的，而且浑身散发着一股危险的气息。Gerry估计要是和这个神秘男人对上，他是绝对没什么胜算的。另外这人看上去很是眼熟，可Gerry却怎么也想不起自己在哪儿见过他，于是便也不再劳心费力的去想了。毕竟在纽约，什么逼事儿你遇不见啊（比如：外星人耶!?）。

这一天神秘男又骑着他的摩托车载Steve来到了拳馆，陪着那个金发小子来练拳，他一如既往地穿着厚重的陆战靴、黑色牛仔裤、黑色帽衫和一件黑色皮夹克，帽兜还高高拉起遮住了他的脸。若换做平时，Gerry肯定会因为怕对方惹是生非而把他赶出门去的，不过神秘男却从没做过任何不轨之事，他甚至从没和别人说过一句话。

这一次，Rogers的这位朋友又和以往一样往墙边一靠，几乎隐匿进阴影之中，一言不发的看着那个小个子和Pete上了拳台，对方的体格和重量都大出Steve好几倍。两人往来走了几个回合，而Rogers的敏捷性也再次让Gerry赞赏不已。他在个头上确实很吃亏，可他却懂得该如何善用自己的体型优势，灵巧地躲避对方的拳头，用技巧取胜而不与对方拼力气。他这么做或许打不赢，但至少能保证他可以最大限度的全身而退。

两人练完拳，Rogers便进了更衣室，而Pete则走到一旁和Joe闲聊。Gerry知道他们俩是朋友，但这俩人的脾性却多少让人不太敢恭维。

“又扁了他一通啊？”Joe讪笑着问。

“搞不懂他干嘛这么不依不饶的。”Pete耸耸肩说道，“那家伙简直是个可怜虫。”

“是搞不懂_你_干嘛这么不依不饶的吧？”Joe回嘴道，“他又不是什么厉害角色。”

“拿他当练手热身也不错呀。”两人窃笑起来，“再说，偶尔能有个基佬来找揍不是挺好的吗？”俩家伙旁若无人的狂笑起来。

听了这话，Gerry不禁犹豫起来，不知该叫Pete别口无遮拦的胡说八道，还是该装作没听见，毕竟他们俩都是成年人了，再说这儿是拳馆，又不是芭蕾舞学校，任谁也不会在这种场所扯什么政治正确吧。

然而还不待Gerry有所作为，情势就发生了变化，神秘男悄无声息地突然出现在Pete的背后，吓得他面前的Joe险些犯了心脏病。

“转过身来，Pete。”_槽滴_，Gerry从没想过如此平静无澜的语气却能把一句话说得那么…瘆人。

Pete肯定也是这么想的，因为他整个人一下子就僵在了原地，两只眼睛也因惊恐而瞪得溜圆。不过Pete这个傻缺却强作镇定，还居然摆出了一副挑衅样，挺胸抬头地转过了身去。好像要上拳台准备和对手开战一般。这个时候究竟是应该出声劝阻对方，还是转身躲进厕所？Gerry凌乱了。

“你有意见啊？”Pete问。

_咱还是赶紧找厕所吧…_

不过他当然是没动地方的啦。虽说他很想，但却不能就这么躲了。这儿毕竟是他的场子，他有责任和义务阻止事态恶化。

_有时候我真恨自己的这份工作啊。_

“可以这么说吧，”神秘男冲着Pete淡淡一笑，然而那抹笑容却令人脊背一阵发凉。继而，神秘男缓慢地拉下罩在头上的帽兜，露出一头栗色的长发和一双犀利且冷若冰霜的眼眸。然后，他褪去皮夹克，任它滑落到地上，继而摘掉了手套（拜托，这个季节谁会戴手套啊？）并把帽衫的袖子撸了起来–Gerry一下子愣住了。Pete和Joe也是一样。那家伙他妈的有一条金属手臂–_这尼玛啥情况啊？_而Pete却似乎嫌之前的表现不够傻缺，非要来个更上层楼不可似的，不仅没有马上退避三舍，反而摆出一副更加不可一世的模样来。

“我要你为你刚才说的那些话好好道歉。不过不是向我道歉，而是向Steve。现在就乖乖进更衣室去，把刚刚你说的那些话都告诉Steve，然后好好向他道歉。”男人依旧一脸平静，但Gerry清楚他离拔枪_就差那么一点儿了_–而且…除了Gerry，其他人也应该注意到了对方后腰上的那个凸起物了吧？另外他帽衫口袋里也鼓鼓囊囊的…

“哦？”Pete挑衅道，“我凭什么要这么做啊？”

接下来的一切只能用电光火石来形容了，神秘男飞快地栖近到Pete面前，一把将他推到墙边，机械手如灵蛇突袭般扼住了Pete的喉咙。

“我也可以逼着你做。”男子恶狠狠的说道。

_我这个时候是不是该介入拉架了呢？我觉得介入的时机好像已经过了…_

幸好这一回又有人救了Gerry的场，只不过这次救他的是刚从更衣室出来的Steve Rogers，刚刚洗过澡，连头发还没干呢。Gerry有些意外的看着Steve在瞧见眼前的景象时先是微微一愣，继而没辙的叹了口气。“你这是干嘛啦，Buck？”他边问边走到他朋友的身旁，一副对对方把别人掐个半死这种事见惯不怪的神情。

“他管你叫基佬。”神秘男（Buck？）答道，眼睛却一瞬不瞬的盯着Pete。

“那又怎样？我自己的架自己打，用不着你帮我。”这话听来他好像说过无数遍了似的。

“这我可不敢苟同啊，”Buck回道，“要没有我帮你，就你那个小屁股，早都不知道死过多少回了呢。”

“拜托，我的小屁股可是你的最爱呢。”

“确实，不过这不是重点。”Pete挣扎了几下，结果对方的手扼得更紧了，“既然你没法儿为自己打抱不平，那就让别人来嘛。”

“我可不是什么需要你英雄救美的落难少女好伐，Barnes。我自己能行。”

叫Buck或者Barnes啥啥的男子炒鸡不爽的咕哝了一句。

“抱歉，你说啥？没听见啊~”Rogers牲畜无害的问道，对方则赏了他一记卫生眼，“我说你特么真是个混球。”他大声说道。

“你还特么是个蠢蛋呢，赶快把人家放下来。”他朗声命令道，而他的朋友居然真的乖乖将Pete放下来后便退了开去，不过却一点儿内疚的模样也没有。Gerry这边才刚刚把一直屏住的那口气吐出来，那边Rogers便栖近过去，一记老拳结结实实的K在Pete的脸上，打得他的脑袋狠狠撞在身后的墙上，鼻梁也被这一下给打折了。

Gerry瞠目结舌，Joe惊叫一声，Pete痛叫连连， Rogers一副没事儿人的样子，而神秘男则兴高采烈的笑了起来。

Steve转身捡起地上的皮夹克递给了他的朋友，而后两人便十指相交，手拉着手一起离开了拳馆。

_哦。_

等Gerry回到家里拿着啤酒在沙发上坐定后，他才总算回过味儿来。

_那条机械臂_…他怎么早没认出来啊?!

他这才想起几天前看过的新闻…复仇者在洛杉矶对抗有一股邪恶势力，更确切的说，是冬日战士一枪一个把那些外空间黄蜂似的生物从天上打了下来。

_大写的‘哦’啊。_

  
2.  
Johanna在这家咖啡馆工作三个月了，希望靠打工挣钱贴补学费。她还不太认识店里的熟客，除了一个人以外。

Johanna连他姓字名谁都不知道，只知道他每天上午11点左右都会来店里，风雨无阻，他总是点上一杯咖啡和一份三明治，然后就坐在靠窗的座位上，天气好的话就会坐在外面。他还总是随身带着一本速写簿，在这里坐上一个小时左右，他就会再点一杯咖啡和一块柠檬蛋糕。天天如此，雷、打、不、动。

这人身材矮小，甚至比Johanna还矮，一头金发，漂亮的蓝色眼眸，还有能让她心情舒畅一整天的甜美微笑。除此以外，他还非常谦和有礼，不仅会对她说‘请’和‘谢谢’，还不时会给她一笔慷慨的小费。

好吧，她承认，她对人家是有那么一丢丢的动心啦，不过说真的…这也不能怪她嘛。

Johanna在这家咖啡馆工作三个月了，而这三个月来她一直努力想鼓起勇气开口约他出去。

这一天店里格外的忙，Johanna也已烦乱的不行了。气温居高不下，弄得她浑身大汗淋漓的，而店里的每个客人也都急火火的恨不得点了饮品就得马上喝到嘴–还有就是几个男的不停的对着她挤眉弄眼，她一从他们桌边经过就会招来他们的一通鬼叫。

抬眼看了看时钟，已经11点一刻了…那个金发小帅哥却还没出现。Johanna叮嘱自己别老对着人家惯常的座位瞅，她于是低头干活儿，只可惜想要集中精神实在不怎么容易。

“麻烦来三杯咖啡。”

一个熟悉的声音引得Johanna立刻抬头观瞧，果然是他。那个金发小帅哥穿着一件印着冬日战士字样的T恤，墨镜架在了头顶上，只是…这回他不是独自一人。和他同坐在一桌上的还有两个男子。那两个人都比他高出了许多，不过以他那个身高，被人比下去倒也不是什么难事。坐在金发帅哥右手边的是一位笑容可掬的黑人男子，身穿一件红色背心，此刻正目不转睛的玩着手机。另一位男子则穿了一件深蓝色的长袖衫（这么热还穿长袖，Johanna实在怀疑他脑子是不是有问题…），戴了一顶黑色棒球帽，鼻梁上还架了一副太阳镜。

Johanna的同事Freddy接了他们的单后便走进了里间，留下Johanna不停的烧脑浆想着该如何接近他的方法。

“我得承认，Steve。我现在明白你为什么喜欢这儿了。纽约确实有吸引人的独特之处…”穿红背心的男子开口道，而金发小帅–_Steve？_–则微微一笑。

“我早就说了嘛。”

“那你当初干嘛要离开这儿呢？你从来也没提起过。”

Steve耸了耸肩，“我妈过世以后我就想离开这个伤心地。”

一声响亮的口哨从背后传来，吓得Johanna一激灵。

_对吼…咱还在这儿上班呢…_

勉强挤出一个笑脸，她来到那几个大呼小叫的男人桌边，努力无视对方肆无忌惮的猥亵眼神和恶心吧啦的搭讪。不过看来对方并没有知难而退的意思。

“你看怎么样，宝贝儿？你下班以后咱们出去乐乐吧？”其中一个男的问。

“不。”Johanna直截了当的说，然后便转身走开。

“我绝对会让你爽翻天的，我保证！”男人自顾自的说着，突然间伸出一只手抓住了她的胳膊，把她拽了回去。

“嘿，放开她！人家说了不要的，你听不懂啊！”

Johanna一脸惊恐地寻声望去，有些意外的发现出声的人是那个叫Steve的金发小帅。

“哦见鬼，又来了。”背心男低咒一声站起身来，一起的那个带棒球帽的男子也跟着起了身。

“少管闲事，小子。”拉拽Johanna的男人骂道。

“我还就管了，怎么着？”Steve说着走上前去–_天呐，他实在太矮小了_–“人家既然说了不要，你就该放尊重点。”

拽着Johanna的那只手突然放开了，她的人也被推搡到一边，男子随即站起身。“那敢情好。你就尊重尊重这个吧！”

Johanna还没弄明白怎么回事，Steve便被打倒在地，顺便还撞翻了一张桌子，他的手腕被弯折出了一个很不正常的角度。背心男立刻跑到了他身边，而另一个男人则冲向了那个打了Steve的混蛋，一脸要将他大卸八块的样子。

“Buck！”Steve大声叫道，但‘Buck’却在走到那个混蛋面前时才停住了脚步，凶神恶煞的低头瞪视着对方。“赶紧滚！”他低吼一声，那个混蛋吓得大大咽了一下口水，然后便被他的同伴给拽走了。那几个人才刚脚底抹油，‘Buck’便立刻回身冲向Steve，在他身旁跪坐下来，一双手捧住了Steve的脸颊，“你没事吧？”Johanna听见他问，他的语气中满是温柔与担忧。

“没事，不过我可能扭着手腕子了。”Steve说着把胳膊抬了起来，‘Buck’见状点了点头，“走吧，我们送你去医院。”说罢，他轻手轻脚的将Steve整个人从地上抱了起来，然后颇显保护欲的一手揽住了他的肩膀。

背心男看了他们俩片刻，继而无奈的摇了摇头。“你可真是的，Rogers…我根本没法儿带你出门儿。”

“闭嘴啦，Sam。”Steve说完大笑起来。

三人临出门前，Johanna听见‘Buck’哼了一声，继而说了一句：“也许我应该找根狗链子牵着他点儿。”

“你不是吧，Bucky？”

“开玩笑啦…不过你义愤填膺的样子还真挺火辣的呢…”

_好吧…没得惦记了。_

不过有一点Johanna倒是很赞同。他那个样子确实很火辣呢。

  
3.  
两周前，Jasper的事业突然有了起色。因为两周前，纽约再度沦为外星人袭击的目标。也是在两周前，他拍到了冬日战士在中央车站的废墟前热吻男友的照片。从那时候起，他就把全副精力都花在找寻这个偷得了一位复仇者芳心的神秘金发男子的身份上了。Jasper承认，这件事比他预先料想的要困难得多，不过俗话说得好，世上无难事只怕有心人嘛。

事情是介个样子滴，因为Jasper那个二货姐姐又把Jasper对坚果过敏的事儿给忘了个干净，结果本来挺惬意的一个周末就此彻底报销了。

你肯定得问，这怎么能算是好事呢？问题是，就在他准备出院的时候，转机来了。他无意间瞄到了一个熟悉的面孔–而那张脸的主人正是冬日战士的男朋友。

那个矮小的金发男子被揍得浑身是伤，此时他正在和一个护士说着什么，Jasper这个做记者的，看到这一幕当然不可能干坐在原地不作为，他可是个行动派。他于是晃到离那二人不远的椅子上坐下来，小心谨慎地偷听起二人的谈话来。

“–没事的。”金发男子辩解道。

“你可是断了两根肋骨外加脑震荡啊，Steve，这可离没事差得远呢。”护士不悦地回道。

“我受过比这重得多的伤呢，”Steve答道，“你就别多说啦，我是不会告诉Bucky的。”

_Bucky？Bucky是特么谁啊？（Who the hell is Bucky?）_

“那等他回家也还是会发现的呀。”护士说道，引得Steve发出一声呻吟，“他肯定会气崩的，”他小声咕哝道。

“人家不气崩才怪呢，”护士的口气里也透露出一丝愠怒，“你这是在玩儿命呐，Steve。光这个礼拜你就已经进了三回急诊室了，再这么下去，总有一天会出大事儿的。”

“我懂，我懂，我就是…可你没听见那些人说的那些难听话，Nora，他们实在是太过分了。”

“就算如此，你也没有义务跟纽约市所有的混蛋死磕到底吧？”那位叫Nora的护士大叹一声，“你必须向我保证，往后的几周给我消停点儿。我可没开玩笑啊，Steve。接下来至少两个月不要让我在这儿再见着你。还有，你必须给你男朋友打电话把来龙去脉都跟他说清楚–既然我镇不住你，那就让他来。”Jasper被她的严厉口吻吓了一跳，不过看来她这一招还蛮奏效的，因为Steve点头答应了。“好好好。谢谢你帮我，Nora。”

“别客气，孩子。”

Jasper用眼角的余光瞥见Steve上前拥抱了一下Nora，却因为碰着了伤处而微一咧嘴，之后他便转身离开了医院。Jasper当机立断，从椅子上蹿了起来，跟着那个矮小的男子出了门，而对方没有打车而选择乘地铁回家则更令他大大松了口气。从医院到Jasper估计是Steve的住所之间的路程并不太远，很快他便从远处看着Steve打开了一座老旧住宅楼的大门走了进去…

接下来的三天他便一直跟踪Steve，而在这三天里，他可是打探到了比预想要多得多的信息。Steven Grant Rogers是系列漫画《美国队长》的作者；出生在纽约，在华盛顿特区生活了数年之后又搬回了老家；他每天都会去同一家咖啡馆，在自己的素描本上涂涂画画，跟其中一位女侍应生聊天；他同时还是一家小拳馆的会员，再有就是他非常执着于社会的公平正义。他的社交媒体上充斥着女权主义、LGBT权益、反堕胎、工人阶级同性自豪权益以及反战等等的帖子，而且他跟那些他看不惯的人总是一言不合就动手。到第四天的时候，Jasper发现他没有遵循平日的作息，这一天Steve没有像往常那样在上午十点半出去，而是待在了家里，Jasper才刚打算走，却发现一个身着一袭黑衣，且用帽兜半遮着脸的男人走了过来–Jasper站住了脚步，注视着这个男人进到了楼里。这个人的一举手一投足都给人一种莫名的熟悉感…和冬日战士极其相似–这一点Jasper颇为自信，因为自从一年多以前的那次事件以后，他就一直在研究复联的每一个成员。而且这也不算是胡乱猜测吧？既然冬日战士是Steve的男朋友，那他出现在Steve的公寓楼前也就不足为奇了。

Jasper也不知道自己是中了什么邪，当几个小时后他俩一起出门的时候，他立刻就跟了上去。他始终都与他们保持一定的安全距离，始终准备好相机以便随时偷拍。Jasper不得不承认，他的所见所闻令他颇感惊讶。冬日战士一直以难以接近、危险冷峻的模样示人，总是一副人狠话不多的派头，不知谈情说爱为何物。然而眼前的这一切，却与这个形象有着截然相反。看着冬日战士和Steve Rogers谈天说地，就好像听别人说希特勒是个大善人一样…好吧，这么说可能夸张了些，可这两个人完完全全就是一个天上一个地下嘛。而且这个冬日战士却在听了Steve将的笑话以后哈哈大笑–是真真正正的哈哈大笑起来。他那双冷若冰霜的锐利眼眸，此刻却因怜惜、宠溺和爱慕而变得无比的温柔。而他触碰Steve时，则如同手捧着一件旷世奇珍般小心谨慎、充满怜爱。与执行任务时的那个冬日战士相比，眼前的这个男人是如此的放松，如此的…快活。Jasper甚至觉得没人认出他来并没有什么好奇怪的，因为他与那个世人皆知的复仇者根本截然不同–因为这个他，根本就是另一个人。

_Bucky_，Jasper暗想。似乎没有人知道冬日战士还有这么一个名讳，连Jasper自己都很难将凶神恶煞、拿杀外星人当余兴节目般的冬日战士和‘Bucky’这个名字联系在一起。

“说起来，Stark想让你去大厦一起吃个晚饭。”士兵低声说了一句。两人躺在公园草坪上晒太阳，这一次Jasper大着胆子凑近了一些。

“他想的倒挺美，”Steve轻笑了几声，“这个生命不息，八卦不止的混蛋。”说归说，话语中却听不出一丝恶毒的意味来，更像是有些哭笑不得。士兵似乎深有同感，他也笑了起来，“可不是嘛…我跟你说过他们想知道我到底去了哪儿，结果全体出动跟着我满城跑的事吗？”

“没有，”Steve摇了摇头，“不过我估计你肯定是玩嗨了吧？”

“怎一个嗨字了得呀…”

两人于是沉默下来享受着恬静，Steve将头枕在士兵的胸口，而士兵则温柔地轻抚他的发丝。

“Buck？”

“嗯？”

“我很想你。”

“我就在这儿啊，Солнышко。”

Steve微微一笑，“我喜欢你这么叫我，”他轻声说，“可我不是那个意思…”

“我明白，”士兵轻叹一声，“可你知道我不能跟你住在一起的，Stevie…这会让你暴露在危险之中的。我只是想要保证你的安全。”

“我懂…”可这句回答却显得没什么说服力。

经过一个月的黑巷蹲守和数次偷听谈话，他的文章终于完成了。这篇作品绝对能够成为Jasper进入世界知名报社的敲门砖。

** _秘密复仇者_ **

_过去的这一整年里，全美的民众都在不停的追问着一个问题：冬日战士到底是谁？_

_作为备受国人青睐的超级英雄团队的成员，其身世却无人知晓这一事实不但令人费解，甚至可以说是有些令人恐慌–这个保护我们免受邪恶侵害的人到底是谁？_

_如今，这些问题终于有了答案。_

_事情要从冬日战士的男友出现说起，他名叫Steve Rogers–也就是漫画《美国队长》的作者，笔名Grant Rogers，一个乍看之下貌不惊人的小伙子，不过假以时日，你就会发现，Steve其实是一个极为出众的人。从18岁起就不得不独自讨生活，脚踏实地的一步步脱颖而出，进入华盛顿特区的乔治*华盛顿大学就读，还在网络上与现实生活中坚定地维护着社会的公平正义。_

_Johanna Knapp，Rogers的一位密友，同时也在Steve最喜欢光顾的咖啡馆里做侍应生说：“Steve实在好得难以言喻。有时候我甚至都觉得他完美得不真实。他确实其貌不扬，但有一次几个男的对我动手动脚的时候，他立刻就站出来跟他们理论，还在保护我的时候扭伤了手腕。我真的欠他一个大人情。而且他总是谦和有礼，从不拒绝与别人攀谈。我希望这社会上能有更多人像他一样。”_

_而那些接受过笔者采访的人都反映出一个共同点，那就是反抗霸凌对于Steve Rogers而言似乎是家常便饭。_

_“Rogers绝对不能容忍他人的无理。他是那种宁折不弯的人。”Steve的拳击教练Gerry Milton如是说。_

_同为Rogers的密友的护士Nora Jackson则表示，“Steve非常温柔贴心。谁要是能和他走到一起，那才真是几辈子修来的福份呢。”_

_讲到此处，大家或许会问，这些与冬日战士又有什么关系呢？说实话，亲眼见到士兵与他的男友出双入对着实令笔者对面具之下、英雄光环背后的这个男子大开眼界。这个被Steve Rogers昵称为‘Bucky’，被队友们唤作‘James’的士兵。其实是个与你我一模一样，有着追求、梦想和愿景的普通人。_

_虽然笔者未能从他两人那里获得正式的声明，但据可靠消息称，Steve和James在华盛顿特区相识，至今已有五年时间了。两人恋情的具体细节尚不为人所知，但笔者认为，日后应会有更多机会与这对璧人再次相见。_

随同文章还附上了Steve和James的照片，在公园里小憩、在咖啡馆里休闲、在科尼岛游玩等等。所有的照片看起来都非常真实，比起Jasper拍过的那些冬日战士的照片都要接地气，这也令他甚是自豪。_这个_，他暗想，_这才叫干货呢_。

  
文章写完的第二天早晨，Jasper一睁眼就精神抖擞，心情激动的要命。他迫不及待地想赶紧冲到报社，将他这一个月来努力工作的成果秀给他的老板。

_就是它了…哥这就要时来运转、财运滚滚了…_

Jasper只穿了一条短裤和一件洗白了的Jimi Hendrix （译者注：六十年代美国著名摇滚乐手，以出众的电吉他演奏技巧著称）T恤衫就晃进了厨房，想着先来上一杯–

Jasper顿住脚步，整个人僵在了原地。

一个男人正坐在他的厨房餐桌前。那男人穿着一身黑色潜行服，护目镜架在头顶上，一只面具挂在他的脖子上。那个男人此刻正拿着一把炒鸡大的战刀优哉游哉地剔着指甲，面前的桌子上放着一把枪，枪口则正对着Jasper。从窗口照进来的晨光将那名男子的机械臂映得寒光闪闪。

“早啊，Jasper，”冬日战士头也没抬地说道，“壶里有咖啡。”

Jasper钉在原地一动不敢动。

“我读了你的文章，希望你别介意。写的不错。非常细致入微。但是，我不喜欢。我自作主张地将你所有的证据都一一删除了。而且还顺道毁掉了你的电脑硬盘。不用担心，我会赔你一个的，”他的口气波澜不惊，好像他在跟他谈天气一般。“那么，接下来你这么办好了，”他继续说道，这时才总算抬头看他，而Jasper却宁愿他别这么盯着自己。士兵的那双眼眸可比寒冰还要冷酷。“你回去告诉你的老板，就说你根本没写出任何东西来。另外就是不准再去骚扰Steve，如果你胆敢靠近他十步以内，哪怕是被我闻到一点点可疑的味道，我都会慢悠悠的千刀万剐了你。”士兵说着森森然一笑，Jasper只觉得肠胃一阵翻江倒海。“明白了吗？”

“非常清楚。”Jasper挤出一句，士兵随即笑得更开了。

“Прекрасно。”

然后士兵便起身离去，只剩下Jasper一个人被吓得抖如筛糠，恶心想吐。

_我得赶紧辞职，然后搬到新西兰去。去澳大利亚也行。还是去巴布亚新几内亚吧。总之就是逃得越远越好_。

  
4.  
Igor其实老早以前就对找到冬日战士不抱希望了，因为，_乖乖咙第咚的_，那家伙实在_超专业_。自从他销声匿迹之后就一点线索也找不到，甚至连一句谣传都听不见，这种情况直到一年以前外星人突然大举进攻纽约时才被打破，一位有着一只金属手臂的猛男忽然现身，跟吃饭喝水似的一枪一个的干外星人。

说起来，Igor从没亲眼见过这位冬日战士。事实上，只有为数不多的几个人知道他的存在，其他的那些不过是以讹传讹、道听途说罢了。但是Igor却对他的存在深信不疑，因为冬日战士是九头蛇的人。

九头蛇即是真知。

九头蛇即是安全无虞。

九头蛇即是人类的未来。

总之，在这位顶级刺客出逃后，想要找到他简直有如大海捞针，然而那次事件后，他的样貌却登上了美国各大报刊的头版头条。

_这也太不低调了吧？_

Igor本以为现在这样情况，想要抓他简直易如反掌，结果他却发现自己大错特错了。士兵如今受到复仇者联盟的庇护，还和Tony Stark那个大神(精)、黑寡妇以及鹰眼这个级别的人物一起住在复仇者大厦里。他根本就是遥不可及。不过或许应该说曾经遥不可及。因为现在–_现在_–拜一个脑子有些进水的年轻记者所赐，Igor找到了能让自己如愿以偿的突破口。Igor一想起那个叫Jasper Finnstone的家伙，就不由得对某些人的幼稚和愚蠢程度感到惊讶。居然想都不想的就那么随随便便把冬日战士和其男友的照片刊在报端…而Jasper显然还想从那个神秘的金发男子身上挖出更多东西来，要跟踪他简直易如反掌，也正是他将Igor引到了Steve Rogers的家门口。而至于冬日战士看上了这个白麻杆儿哪一点，Igor无从得知，_至少他还算颇有几分姿色吧_。

Finnstone到最后不但没发表那篇关于Rogers的文章，自己还逃出国境躲得无影无踪了。_罢了_…反正Igor也不关心。重点是，要抓Steve Rogers简直可说是不费吹灰之力。

Igor一直等到复仇者们被召往墨西哥去执行任务后才下手。那个时候他早就对Rogers每日的作息烂熟于心了，一天晚上他埋伏在金发男子的公寓外，车不熄火。等那个小个子男人一经过，Igor便立即跳出车外，用一个浸了氯仿的手帕捂住了对方的口鼻。Rogers很快便昏倒在Igor的怀里，他于是轻轻松松的把对方拖上车，一路开回了自己位于纽约市郊的公寓。

一切都进行得按部就班。

然后事情就出岔子了。

“操你妈的王八蛋！”Rogers虽然被五花大绑的捆在Igor家厨房的椅子上，可嘴里却依旧骂个不停，惹得Igor又上去反手扇了他一记耳光，连他都记不清这到底是自己打的第多少下了，只知道自己的手都打得发酸了。

“给我闭上你那张臭嘴，免得我改主意要了你的小命儿，”Igor一边嚷嚷，一边在Rogers面前作势拉开手枪上的保险。普通人遇到这种情形，肯定会识相的别开眼去，然后哭着求饶…不过Igor这时才明白，Steve Rogers童鞋，绝对不属于普通人那一类。他不惧反笑，“你就别装逼了，你是不会杀我的，你需要拿我来引Bucky上门。杀了我你就没得玩儿了。”

_操，被这小子说中了。_

“那就让你受受皮肉之苦好了。”

“尽管放马过来吧，”Rogers根本毫无惧色，他的一双眼已被愤怒与仇恨烧得清亮。“反正你从我这儿也绝对问不出什么的。”

“那咱们走着瞧。”

说完又是一记耳光甩了过去。

几个小时以前Igor就把一张小男友被吊打得血淋淋的照片发给了冬日战士（他搞不懂Steve为啥一直叫他Bucky），可到现在那位超级刺客却连个动静都没有，这下子反倒弄得Igor开始魂不守舍，烦躁不堪起来。

_事情本来应该很顺利才对的，见鬼！_

Rogers扯开血呼啦嚓的嘴唇冲他微微一笑，顿时笑得他火冒三丈。这个混账玩意儿对他还有用所以杀不得，不过冲他的大腿或者肩膀来上一枪应该不会有–

“失策啊。”

一声低语突地在他右耳边响起，吓得Igor险些将抢掉在地上，还好他及时镇定住自己的情绪，紧紧握住了枪柄，回身迎向了突然现身的冬日战士，对方黑洞洞的枪口已经对准了Igor的脑袋。他呆愣在原地，还没等他反应过来，自己手里已经空空如也，他的武器已被那位超级刺客夺了过去。

“你还好吧，Stevie？”他问，双眼却目不转睛的盯着Igor。

“没事，Buck。”Rogers回答道。

‘Buck’点了下头，他虽一副百无聊赖的轻松模样，一双眼眸却藏不住刺骨的冰冷。Igor以前从未想过这个男人为什么会得名冬日战士…他现在总算明白了。_哦，操。操他奶奶的祖宗十八代_，九头蛇培养出来的最致命的刺客此时正拿枪指着他的脑袋呀…这人光是有据可查的狙杀就有超过200次，查不着的猎杀就更不用说了…而Igor居然好死不死的绑了人家的男朋友。他的所思所想一定是暴露在了自己的脸上，因为冬日战士嗤笑了一声，Igor见状只觉得脊背发凉–这无异于死神在挥下镰刀前露出的那一抹瘆人的笑容啊。然而更让Igor惊惶不已的时，Rogers居然从椅子上站了起来，那些捆绑他的绳索随之掉落在了他的脚边。

“没错，”冬日战士低声说，“你犯了一个极大的错误，伙计。”

Rogers迈步来到他男友的身边站定，痛楚和怒火令他的俊颜变得扭曲，那双盯着Igor的眼眸冰冷且狰狞，直到这时候，Igor才意识到自己严重低估了这个小个子。冬日战士一言不发地将Igor的枪递给了Rogers，而对方则一副深谙此道的手法将之接了过去。

_尼玛！_

  
半个小时以后， Igor被用之前的那条绳索捆在了Rogers曾坐过的那把椅子上。血泪交织的一张脸被打得面目全非，整个人已经奄奄一息了，他的上衣被扯开，几个大字被深深的刻在他胸口上。

_九头蛇的走狗_

神盾局的人找上门时看到的便是这么个场景，而冬日战士和他的男友此时则早已扬长而去。

  
5.  
Kira着实不敢相信自己的运气居然会这么好。她做梦都想进到Stark工业集团工作，而如今她不但得偿夙愿，在复仇者大厦的医务部门工作，还可以帮冬日战士检查身体！

“检查结果倒都很正常，不过你明天还是再过来一趟比较好。”她对他说道，“小心驶得万年船嘛。”

冬日战士，_James_，听罢点了点头，然后便从检查床上站起身，Kira则趁此机会好好将这个未着上衣的复仇者看了个够本儿。James的身材简直堪比古希腊的神祇，不仅强健，而且完美无瑕–当然要除却他左肩上的累累伤疤和那条寒光闪闪的机械臂。不过要无视这一点，Kira可绝对没问题。

话说她才刚刚入职一个星期，但第一眼看见冬日战士本人时，她就明白那些视频和照片与他本人实在差着十万八千里。James简直_火辣到爆_。不仅美颜惊人眼，而且浑身还散发着粗犷危险的气息，Kira当然清楚自己一副花痴样，对着人家肌肉盘结的身躯大流口水。不过James对她的YY样似乎不以为意，只是一言不发、头也不回地径直离开了，对此Kira倒也并不在意，毕竟人家的背影也不比前脸差嘛。

_人家明天等你来哦…_

  
第二天，Kira精心装扮了一番。专门穿上了那件最能勾勒出她曲线的上衣，选了一条既不违反工作场所着装要求，又非常紧身的裤子，还将一头长发搞搞拢起，梳了个精致的发型。

她的样子绝对_秀色可餐_。

她不知道冬日战士什么时候会来，因此等待的时间变得异常难熬，而她在满心期待、欢喜兴奋之余早已无心工作，当然，她的这种模样自是逃不过眼尖的同事。

“你今天可是异常亢奋啊，亲。”才开工不到半个小时，Kyle便说道。

“可不是嘛。而且比平时还要光彩照人呢。怎么，有目标啦？”Olivia边说边意有所指的笑了笑。

“你们俩行了啊。不是你们想的那样。”话虽如此，但Kira绯红的双颊却道出了她的口是心非，而她的两个同事自然也瞧出了异样，不肯就此罢休。“好啦好啦，我是想给某个人留个好印象。”她垂下眼去，终于承认道。

“哦呦~，谁撞了大运雀屏中选啊？”Olivia八卦的问。

“先不告诉你们，八字儿还没一撇呢。”

“讲真哦，宝儿，是个人都挡不住_这一番_操作的。”Kyle说着指了指Kira的一身打扮。

时间慢慢地从中午12点晃到下午1点，但James却始终没有露面。Kira坐在食堂里，一边有一口没一口地吃着沙拉，一边瞟着大门口。说不定他也会到这儿来吃午饭呢？虽说看来可能性不高…可人家惦记惦记还不行啊？她边等边听着其他人聊起大厦里最近的八卦，据说就在今天早上，有一个新人刚刚搬进了大厦的顶部楼层，而那里仅供复仇者成员出入使用。

“–保护他不被九头蛇伤害。”Olivia终于讲完了她听闻的故事，惹得同桌的其他人一脸讶异地瞪着她。Kira本想开口问问九头蛇到底是个啥，但转念一想还是闭嘴为好。这要真是什么了不得的事，那她早晚也会知道的，如果没什么大不了的…那她也懒得打听。

  
一直等到下午3点James才终于露面，他一言不发地朝Kira点了点头权当是问候了。

“你好，James，”她立即对他露出一朵明丽的笑容，“我会重复做一遍昨天的那些检查，看看检查结果有没有明显变化。”她一边说着一边准备针管和其他用具。“过去这24个小时里你有没有觉得有什么不舒服的地方吗？比如因为出任务而导致的疼痛什么的？”

“没有。”

“好，那我就先抽个血做化验了。”

她默不做声的工作着，但自始至终都与这位复仇者靠得很近，然而…James却好像根本就没注意到她似的。仿佛他的思绪早已飞到了千里之外，只把近在眼前的Kira当做空气一般完全无视。这实在是太气人了，因为…因为说真的，Kira从未试过被男人忽视。她从来都是男人们争先恐后的取悦对象，可James却居然完全不拿她当回事，连夹都不夹她一眼。

_想玩儿欲擒故纵啊…我奉陪到底…_

这种招式还难不倒她，再说了，谁不喜欢带点儿挑战性的呢？

  
Kira一整周都没见到James，当然她也不是没试过找借口去见人家啦，只不过，谁让她没有进入复仇者居住区的权限呢？

直到接下去的周三晚上，Kira下了班从大厦出来准备回家时，在地下车库里一道昏黄的灯光下无意中瞥见了一抹熟悉的伟岸身影。James的长发披散在肩头，此刻正潇洒的跨坐在摩托车上讲电话，“–五分钟以前就这么说的。”他说道，语气中既蕴含着忍俊不禁，又满溢着不耐，他随即又呻吟一声，“我有时候真是恨死Stark了…好吧，告诉他让他去死好了，我明天会跟他好好聊聊的…没问题Солнышко，”对方眼中的宠溺和他说最后那个词时的口吻不禁令Kira脚下微一趔趄。“用不了多久的，我保证。咱们今晚不是有安排了吗？”他笑道。那笑容写满了只为心爱之人间所有的亲昵，看得Kira不觉心头发酸。等James发动了摩托车疾驰而去后，她才坐进了车里。

_是骡子是马，拉出来溜溜…_

  
第二天，Kira就开始不动声色的开始打听James女友的事，但令她惊讶的是，人家倒是有一个名叫Steve Rogers的男朋友。

（“这事在咱们这儿早就是个公开的秘密了…这事儿大伙儿全知道，不过谁睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了…”Olivia说）。

Kira对着两人的照片直皱眉。Rogers在形象上和James可算得上是南辕北辙，一副手无缚鸡之力的废柴样。和冬日战士站在一起，他那个瘦巴巴的小身板不由得更显孱弱，Kira实在想象不出他能有多大的能耐。

_这种货色根本配不上James嘛_，她暗想。

随后她才得知，Rogers就是那个刚刚搬进复仇者大厦的人，此前他才遭到过九头蛇特工的绑架，这倒也进一步印证了Kira对Steve的判断，这家伙根本就是个弱鸡嘛…拜托哎，谁会弱到被人家给绑走的地步啊？

不过…_不过_…鉴于这个家伙看起来乏善可陈，那么他必定不习惯别人对他感兴趣。如果她能玩儿个套路让他栽个大跟头的话，说不定James就能明白意识到自己不该在这种货色身上浪费时间了…

  
Kira又花了一个星期的时间来完善自己的计划，以便让一切都无懈可击。大厦里举办了一个好像是慈善酒会什么的大趴–不过这都无所谓啦。Kira贿赂了Kyle，让他帮她弄到了James的手机号，然后穿上了自己最昂贵、最漂亮的深蓝色紧身露背长裙，蹬上超显腿长的恨天高，一头黑发优雅的披散在肩头。就凭她的姿色和装扮，_绝对能把Steve Rogers比到外太空去。_

可James依旧如往常那样，不但看都没看她一眼，甚至完全将她当成了空气。他和Rogers一直站在会场一角心无旁骛的聊着天，两人紧贴在一起的样子甚是亲昵。不过当黑寡妇和鹰眼过去找他们攀谈时，看着Steve说要去趟洗手间而转身离开时，Kira不禁露出了一抹得逞的微笑，继而赶忙快步跟了上去。

她的计划是这样的：

  * 找机会与Rogers独处
  * 挑逗他
  * 让他面红心跳不知所措
  * 趁此机会对他上下其手
  * 把自己和Rogers亲热的场面拍下来
  * 然后把照片发给James
  * 亲眼见证他们二人的恋情灰飞烟灭
  * 然后将心碎神伤的冬日战士据为己有

_看着太简单了？_

_实则是手到擒来。_

  
只可惜擒了半天啥也没擒住。

Rogers倒是如她所想的那样面红心跳不知所措了，不过Kira却怎么想怎么觉得不对劲，因为他表现出来的更像是‘真是太尴尬了，去哪儿也比在这儿呆着强’那种不知所措。

_我勒个去…_

看样子不放大招儿是不行了。不等Rogers搞清楚状况，Kira一个健步栖身过去，硬生生地将双唇怼在了Rogers的嘴上，继而蛮横地用舌尖撬开了他的唇齿。金发男似乎傻在了原地，根本忘记了反应，任她予取予求，_这样也好_，Kira想到这里掏出手机准备拍–

一只有力的大手突然凭空出现，抓住她的肩膀一把将她拽开，她被拽得一个趔趄，重重撞在了墙上，紧接着，一个狂怒不已的冬日战士便出现在了Kira眼前。

“我–”她才开口就被James一下打断。

“闭上你的鸟儿嘴，给我有多远滚多远，要是再让我发现你打我男朋友的主意，我非让你把肠子都悔青了不可！”他吼道，那只机械拳头被捏得轧轧作响。Kira原本早就想好要对他说的那些话经过这一番惊吓早就忘光光了，她只能满心惊恐而又嫉妒的看着James彻底无视自己，转身回到Rogers面前，伸出双手温柔地捧住他的脸颊，俯身在他额头上留下深情一吻，继而便一路向下吻过他的鼻尖和下巴，紧接着，Kira咬牙切齿的看着Steve探身过去，一下摄住了James的菱唇激吻起来。

至于到后来Kira到底拍没拍照片…他俩谁也没注意到。

  
+1.  
Pablo兴奋得要死。

自从Jasper童鞋神秘失踪以后，所有那些没营养没人看，又没人愿意干的脏活儿累活儿，就全都落在他的头上了。

直到碰见了_这个_。

_这个_，是一位‘不愿透露姓名的Stark工业集团内部人士’发来的书面声明，随信还附上了几张照片。

_这个_，可算得上是Pablo自降生至今这25年来碰到的最大幸事。

_这个_，是一篇关于冬日战士和一位名叫Steve Rogers的男人的超级有料的八卦文。

  
文章一经见报，所引发的巨大反响是Pablo这辈子都不曾见过的。

冬日战士原是一位俄罗斯杀手，同时也是一名间谍、恐怖分子。身上背负着数百条人命。这样的一个人至今依旧逍遥法外，让普通民众如何能够安枕无忧呢？真相一经曝光，随之而来的声浪立即一发不可收拾。推特、脸书、汤不热和Ins上全都炸了营–所有人全都对James Barnes口诛笔伐（直到现在Pablo才意识到自己之前都不知道他叫什么名字）。

说到这里就不得不提Steve Rogers。

Steve Rogers在这件事之后就一直泡在网上，和那些胆敢诋毁他男友的人辩个你死我活。

Steve Rogers还推出了一版《美国队长》的漫画特辑，在书中将冬日战士描绘成队长的盟友、他的朋友、同袍。

Steve Rogers此时也正与James并肩而立，参加关于士兵真实身份的官方新闻发布会。

“Barnes先生，”Pablo说道，“目前很多人都在呼吁要将你遣返回俄罗斯，让你为自己作为冬日战士期间所犯下的罪行接受审判，对此你作何看法？”他只顾着看褐发男子那张面无表情的脸，以至于都没注意到他身旁的小个子金发男子上前开声。

“他的看法是‘去你妈的’。”Rogers大声答道，“我的看法也如是。Bucky是一个受过百般折磨凌虐的好人。他是一个正直的人，一个忠诚的人。他是个英雄。这一年多的时间里，他一次又一次的豁出自己的性命去对抗那些外星人、机器人还有疯子科学家。保护你们，让你们可以平安度日。但你们可曾感谢过他？没有！你们都理所当然的认为天塌下来高个子顶。而Bucky–James Buchanan Barnes–他就是那个替你们顶着天的人。

他的过去发生过些什么根本无关紧要。既然大家全都一股脑叫嚣着要惩罚他–那我就清清楚楚的告诉你们，他早就已经备受煎熬了。他受的惩罚已经够多了。那些他被迫着做下的恶事，还有他不堪的过往–所有这些回忆无时不刻的不在啃噬着他。我六年前第一次见到他的时候，他几乎被自己的往事折磨得不成人形…

此刻，我想请求你们：站在他的角度上想象一下…出生在一个从降生起就仅将把你当做一件武器看待的环境里。你没有名字。没有家人。有的只是一间空荡荡小屋，一群训练员、教官和管理员。你全部的所知、所学、所感，都只有暴力、凶残和凌虐。而没有一丝仁慈与同情。什么都没有。

事实是，Bucky并没有变成冬日战士–而是冬日战士变成了Bucky。

Bucky做出了选择–而冬日战士却没有，因为他从一开始就没得选。

此刻，我想请求你们：站在他的角度上想象一下……换做是你，你又会怎么做？”

金发男子的一席话令在场的所有人都陷入了沉默，包括冬日–_Bucky_–在内的每个人都目不转睛的注视着他。这个男人虽心存愤懑，周身却散发着正直与高傲的气息，他的个子或许矮小，实则却比他们任何人都要高大。除此之外，Pablo更注意到Barnes望着他时的眼神，与他平日的面无表情，或者在公众场合的谦和浅笑有着天壤之别…是的，那是一种深沉的、无条件且无边无际的怜惜、崇拜与爱慕。

  
第二天，Pablo写出了一篇关于James Buchanan Barnes的文章。

一个在绝境中杀出一条血路，最终寻觅到正途的勇敢男人。

一个无数次拯救世界于水火的勇敢男人。

一个每天都备受往事煎熬，却永不言弃的勇敢男人。

一个最终成为英雄的勇敢男人。

  
三个月后，Pablo收到了一张结婚请柬，随信还附上了一张字条，上面只简单的写了‘谢谢’两个字。


End file.
